Vulnerable
by creativewriter411
Summary: The students of Riverdale have all been rocked by the murder of Jason Blossom. Jason's untimely death opened the doors to unresolved family conflict, looming lust, and great mystery to Archie and his friends. As they try to piece together the murder, they must piece together their darkest secrets and desires. Even if it means hurting themselves and those they care about most.
1. Chapter 1

VULNERABLE

By: CreativeWriter411

Chapter 1: The Kids (Prologue)

I shouldn't hesitate to get into this story of mystery, mischief and murder. The old tale that has been told on the big screen and small screen. It may be a cliché to many, but here in Riverdale, it was the most real thing that has ever happened to anyone. Whether you were the beautiful new girl with more skeletons in her closet than the average Halloween store. Or you were the aspiring musician that received more than guidance from the squeaky clean music teacher. Maybe you were the dangerously misunderstood red-headed bombshell that could give no explanation to how her brother was murder, even though she had been with him moments before it happened. Whoever you were, you had everything but closure. I'll be the first to say that neither myself nor my ex-girlfriend were polished like fine pieces of gold. We were both heirs to our dysfunctional family thrones. Regardless of what we were entitled to, it seemed like we were the only ones looking for the most definitive answers for our own form of closure. The tale in which I am about to tell you revolves around us kids of Riverdale. Yes, we the kids, endure the emotions in this story of mystery, mischief and murder. If you thought it was about the adults, then I must stop you in your thoughts. The adults can sometimes play the role of the villains in our lives and add more conflict than resolution. We all have demons looming over our heads, but the biggest ones come from those we thought we could trust most. We are young. We are misunderstood. We are vulnerable.

Author's Note (A/N): Welcome to my take and spin on this first season of Riverdale! I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. Any feedback is very much appreciated and will be read with great consideration. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Small Talk

(Archie POV)

She was gone. I watched her walk out the door of the music room and couldn't feel the floor beneath my feet. Maybe if Jason hadn't been murdered, none of this would be happening. Maybe if I hadn't told Sheriff Keller I heard a gunshot at the lake, Geraldine would still have a job. Yet I couldn't be selfish like that, I had to prove that Cheryl was innocent.

After what seemed like the longest day of my life, I went home and went straight to my room. My dad tried to stop to talk to me, but I couldn't get two words out of my mouth.

"Son..." my dad said to me as he came up to say goodnight. He sighed heavily and then turned off my light. I don't think he could even think of anything to say that wasn't going to turn into a lecture.

I was about to go to sleep and try to shut down my mind, when my phone lit up with some notifications. I normally would have ignored it, but I thought there might have been a slim chance that it was Geraldine. But to my disappointment it was only Veronica. I guess deep down she would be the next person I would want to talk to.

 **V: _Oh Archiekins…_**

 **A: _Did Betty tell you?_**

 **V: _She told me enough. Could it somehow be romantically sympathetic that your relationship ended in the room it started? LOL._**

 **A: _I guess haha. I need to sleep this off. I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Ronnie._**

 **V: _Sweet dreams, dearest Archiekins._**

I threw my phone on the floor and somehow found a way to fall asleep. That night I had a dream that I was on stage, in front of a huge crowd of people, performing one of my songs. When I looked out in the crowd I saw all my friends and my dad, all cheering me on. I distinctly remember looking and seeing Betty on my right and Veronica on my left, almost as if my brain was trying to direct my body to turn to either side and sing to either one of them.

Of course my dream was rudely interrupted by my alarm. I had to somehow find a way to get out of bed and go back to school, the scene of my scandalous crime. As far as I knew, only a handful of people knew about my relationship with Miss Grundy. Unfortunately Cheryl Blossom was one out of those handful. I would hope she would have my back, as I had hers, and keep it to herself.

"Morning, Archie." my dad said as he knocked on my door. "I'm on my way to work, I can give you a ride to school if you'd like."

I could tell he was hesitant to talk to me. I think he thought I would explode at the mention of the word "school". He was trying to have small talk with me, and I really wasn't in a position to turn that down.

"Sure, dad. I'll be down in a bit." I replied as I finished putting my shoes on.

I threw my backpack over one of my shoulders and made my way downstairs. The drive to school was quiet. The only talking that occurred was that of the radio DJ. I don't think my dad was mad at me, I think he was more worried than anything. He was worried that Miss Grundy took advantage of me, without my consent. I didn't want to bring this up to him before he went to work, so I chose to remain quiet and let him be the one to bring it up. We finally arrived at school and I felt the weight of my sins on my shoulders. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, until my dad put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Mrs. Cooper assured me that she wouldn't let the local authorities know about you and Miss Grundy. As long as Geraldine keeps her end of the deal and stays away from Riverdale, there will be no further fuss."

I only nodded my head.

"You did nothing wrong, Archie. Just remember, that I love you no matter what decisions you make." dad said as he held back tears. This was the first time I had seen him like this in a long time.

"Thanks, dad. I love you too." I said as I got out of the car.

I watched my dad drive away and finally made my way to the school lounge, where I knew Jughead and Betty would be. Them two, along with Veronica, were my safe haven. Just as I was turned the corner of the hall to go to the lounge, I was stopped in my tracks by Cheryl.

"Archie Andrews, the man of the hour." she said as she put one hand on my chest. "Or should I say the most eligible teenage bachelor of Riverdale."

I wasn't in the mood for Cheryl's indirect flirting, so I tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed my shirt to keep me from moving.

"What do you want, Cheryl?" I asked annoyingly.

"Just a minute of your time, since you don't have early morning band practice anymore." she chuckled. "I want to know if you heard or saw anything else, while on your 'sex-ventures' at the lake with our oh-so plain looking and not so attractive music teacher."

I nearly scowled at her and wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but I had to remember I was talking to a girl that had lost her brother and just wanted information, even if she asked in a passive aggressive way. I only had honest answers to give her.

"No. What I told Sheriff Keller was what I heard and all I know. I promise." I told Cheryl.

She looked at me as if I was lying, but took my word for it. "Very well, Archie. I believe you." she said as she let go of my shirt. Cheryl then brought herself up to my ear and whispered into it. "If you were that desperate for some attention from the opposite sex, you should have come to me first instead of our teacher."

I looked at her slightly confused, and she only winked at me in return. At last I was able to make my way to the lounge, where Betty was sitting on her laptop, typing away. As soon as she saw me, she closed it and put all her focus on me.

"Hey..." she said, quietly with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Hey." I said as I gave her a half smile to indicate that she and I were okay. She smiled at my small peace offering.

"No time for small talk, right?" Betty smiled.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope."

(Jughead POV)

What seemed like a peaceful moment for my best friend, was only the beginning of a long and endless road of complicated relationships. He would learn that sometimes when people want to have you in their procession, they would stop at nothing to make it happen. Of course I wanted Archie to see all the beautiful colors in this world, but there was one color I wish I could have made him color blind to. The color he was all to familiar with. The color red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Best Friend's Best Friend

(Betty POV)

With all of the work I had been putting in the Blue and Gold, I could almost pass for a great news reporter who was ready to blow any story wide open. I finally had something I could my heart and soul into. Don't get me wrong, being a Vixen was nice, but I was mainly doing it to piss Cheryl off. I could care less about learning any of the routines. I just wanted to show her that the Cooper name was not fading in Riverdale. I guess I mainly found comfort in my partner in crime, Jughead. Something sparked between us while we were investigating Jason's murder. We began dating and for the first time I finally felt important to someone who wasn't my family. Yet, there was still that one cloud hanging over my head. I was dating my best friend's best friend. My best friend whom I had confessed what seem like my dying love for earlier in the year. He had turned me down and I couldn't figure out why, not until a few weeks later. Word had got out that Archie and Miss Grundy were secretly hooking up outside of school. Thankfully the word didn't spread far enough to actually hurt Archie, but it got to my mother, and it did force Miss Grundy to skip town. Nobody has seen her since. I was more shocked than disappointed in Archie. I never thought of him to be a person who would put a teacher's job in jeopardy, but I couldn't say I blamed him. He might have been looking for that extended hand and just found it in the wrong person. Regardless of what happened between them, it was a mistake, and we're all entitled to a few in our lifetime.

"Tell me why I haven't found the right dress for Winter Formal yet." Veronica had interrupted my thoughts about Archie with her own first world problem.

"Umm, maybe because Winter Formal is just a cliché high school tradition that attracts the worst traits in people and somehow runs like a democracy when choosing a king and queen? It's the thrift store version of Prom." Jughead chimed in. He was always giving his honest opinion and feedback about everything that seemed delightful.

"Well excuse me!" Veronica replied. "I'm sorry I am one of those girls who has dreamed about all these extravagant school dances since I was five."

"Five?" I chuckled.

"Yes, if I wasn't dreaming about school dances I was dreaming about my wedding to Leo Dicaprio."

"I agree with Juggy. Winter Formal and all school dances for that matter, can sometimes be overrated." Archie said as he ate his lunch.

"Oh Archiekins, you just haven't found the right girl to ask yet." Veronica replied.

For some reason, it kind of bothered me when she called Archie that. It wasn't a jealousy thing, but it was more of a "you haven't known him long enough to give him little nicknames"- thing.

Archie shrugged. "I guess not."

"Are we talking about one of the biggest events of the year? Winter Formal?" Cheryl came busting into our conversation.

"Hardly." Jughead responded.

"Well, if you must know, I am having my gown custom made by a designer in Spain. We have a lot of family ties in the more exotic countries in this world, unlike shoe less Joe over here, who only has family ties to a motorcycle club." Cheryl said as she gave my boyfriend a dirty look.

"Are you trying to make a point here?" Veronica asked.

"Why yes I am, Veronica. I was about to invite you to the exclusive, closed circle after party. My dearest brother always made it a tradition to have an after party after every school dance, so I need to honor his memory and keep it going."

"Well, if it was anything like the last party you threw, then I'm out." I protested as I crossed my arms.

"And why is that, Betty? Because the boy you've crushed on for years kissed the girl who had just come into town? I thought you'd be over that by now, considering you are dating his best friend." she replied.

I could feel my face get hot and red. All I could do was be submissive to her bitchy ways.

"I think we're all over that, Cheryl." Archie said as he came to my defense.

"Well I hope you are, Archie." Cheryl said in a flirtatious tone.

"ALL of us are." Veronica reassured her.

"Very well then. Just know that the olive branch has been extended to all of you, including the homeless, I suppose."

"At least I live in a home where the people that reside there, actually like me." Jughead said in his sarcastic, monotone voice.

Cheryl only rolled her eyes and walked away from our table. She always walked like she was on the runway for a fashion show.

"If I were still living in New York, I could fly to Paris to get a specially designed dress." Veronica said as she watched Cheryl walk away.

"Why do you need a special dress, Ronnie?" Archie asked. "You'll kill it in anything you wear."

I could feel the jealousy begin to burn in my heart again, until Jughead's embrace put me at ease. I quickly spoke to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I think going to Winter Formal sounds like a great idea. If it's a way to get all of our minds off of this whole murder investigation. One night for us to let loose." I said.

"Thank you, Betty! See, Jughead, your girlfriend is finally picking up what I'm putting down. It could be fun if we all hung out."

I looked at Jughead with innocent eyes. "It could be fun if you gave it a chance."

He nodded his head. I finally got him to agree with me on something that wasn't related to the murder investigation.

"Screw it, I'm in. Maybe I could see about performing one of my songs." Archie smiled.

I still had a soft spot for Archie in my heart and I knew I always would. I couldn't help but be happy when he was happy and passionate about something. But I needed to train myself to let some of those feelings for him go. Out of respect for Jughead, my boyfriend and Archie's best friend, I needed to try and let go. I just hoped my heart could listen to my mind.

(Jughead's POV)

Betty would learn the hard way that sometimes what we feel deep down is usually the feelings we should lay on the surface and out in the open. Hiding the truth can only go so far and work so much. In a town like Riverdale, secrets were a luxury, not a right.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been having fun writing this story. To clear up any confusion, the events in this story have been altered than that of the actual first season story line. Some relationships are different and some events have been excluded or will be briefly mentioned. This is only written for fun and is coming straight from my imagination. However, some elements that are in season one will be in this story so for future reference a SPOILER WARNING is intact. Thanks for the support! Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
